We're not poor, we just don't feel like paying
by verbal acuity
Summary: YanaKiri, slight NiouKiri - Yanagi finally snaps - smut. oneshot.


**we're not poor, we just don't feel like paying  
**(Because I like long titles like all those scene bands, lol, ihatescenebutiliketennis)  
by **with love - fred**  
**disclaimer**: I hereby disclaim the Prince of Tennis (nobody ever said it didn't have to hurt, though).  
**a/n**: I decided that Yanagi needed to snap and take Kirihara. One day. Someone needed to write it, damn it! Maybe more people will write it now, too...  
**warnings**: Smut. Mm, YanaKiri smut. Mentions of NiouKiri almost-smut. OOCness, frankly because I suck at characterizing these two together (or in general, whatever). Enjoy!

* * *

He'd had to deal with him for far too long -- that adorable pout, sadistic smile, evil laugh, smooth but rough voice, lithe body... right in front of him, for the taking. Though he never dared. He was Rikkai's baby; it wouldn't have been right for him to taint such innocence. But he couldn't handle it anymore. The tutoring, the play style, their one doubles match... it was the last he could take. Kirihara Akaya needed to be his, no exceptions. The data master needed this.

"Yanagi-senpai, you wanted to see me?"

There it was, that heart-melting voice that -- no matter how calm and content he was, happy, whatever -- was always laced with hints of sadism. The tone never left his voice, even when he pouted. Akaya could very well be as tricky as Niou when he grew up. And that was something Rikkai Dai, no, the _world_ didn't need. A repeat of Niou Masaharu. Yanagi had to change that.

Now.

He turned to face the smaller player, eyes closed as usual, but somehow more serious. The Junior Ace backed away one step, fidgeting on his feet. "...Senpai?" he asked, unsure, and scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture; for once, he was afraid of Yanagi-senpai when it didn't involve tennis. "Is something... wrong?" There was a nervous laugh attached to the end of that statement, Yanagi noted in the back of his mind for later data.

Okay, something was definitely wrong with Yanagi-senpai today, the second year thought once he backed into the door that had closed right after he entered the clubroom. He discovered -- as his senpai hovered over his, for lack of a better word, cornered form -- that the data analyst was much bigger and more menacing than fukubuchou, and even scarier than buchou when he was mad. And that was something he didn't think anyone could accomplish. Really.

His wrists were pinned first, pushed roughly into the cold metal door, and he shivered, despite how hot he had gotten from practice. The only times he'd ever been pinned like this were when Niou-senpai had the urge to 'play' with him whenever Yagyuu-senpai wasn't around. But Yukimura-buchou or Sanada-fukubuchou or Yanagi-senpai had always walked in and put a stop to it before Niou had stripped their kouhai _entirely_, and Niou was punished accordingly.

Come to think of it... Yanagi looked a lot madder than Sanada and Yukimura did. Now he knew why. Yanagi wanted him all to himself!

"Senpai, I--"

Warm, demanding lips covered his own, stopping his statement as a slick tongue entered his mouth, exploring. Kirihara had no idea Yanagi-senpai was capable of this, well, sure he was _capable_, but... he didn't think Yanagi-senpai would actually _do_ anything of the sort (Yanagi-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai, and Jackal -- no '-senpai' involved for Jackal -- were the only ones he had trusted not to take advantage of him). No one knew just what Yukimura-buchou was capable of. Sanada-fukubuchou wasn't really readable, and sometimes lost control when it came to the junior. Niou-senpai was a pervert, enough said. And Marui-senpai was too playful for Kirihara's own good.

But _Yanagi-senpai_?

Though he wasn't sure just where this was going, and he wasn't sure at all if he liked it... he found himself relaxing into the kiss, his eyes closing. Something about _Yanagi-senpai_ doing this was what calmed him down and allowed it to happen. With Niou-senpai, he normally would have struggled as a tongue made its way into his mouth, tasting him, feeling him. But the data player made it more enjoyable and showed that he just wasn't being used.

Yanagi kept the kiss demanding, but still managed to be gentle and let the smaller boy feel everything rather than make it go by fast and wasted.

Then the hands that had his wrists pinned released him and soon after found themselves roaming the small clothed chest, grazing the buttons there for a moment before they made their way to the hem and went up to meet bare skin. Kirihara shivered under the touch, chest arching to feel more as the pads of his senpai's fingertips rubbed a nipple gently. A noise of approval -- and nervousness? -- fell past his lips and into Yanagi's. The data player smiled and let his finger brush the sensitive flesh again; he liked the reactions the boy had.

Finally, Yanagi removed his hand from the other's shirt and unbuttoned it quickly, breaking the kiss. The pout on his kouhai's face was the cutest he'd ever seen come from him; his cheeks were flushed, lips plump from the abuse they'd gone through with the kissing, and his eyes were slitted as he panted, small sparks of bright green showing through. He decided he liked when he saw Akaya like this, and made a mental note to do things like this more often.

"S-Senpai..." he heard the smaller boy start, but didn't pay much attention; he was busy working on stripping him to see that small, perfect body. With a barely-there smirk, he tugged on the now-unbuttoned v-collar of the Ace's jersey, teasing the fabric for a moment before he tugged the entire article over the boy's head, exposing that milky torso.

The green eyes opened up the rest of the way and Yanagi found himself unable to look away from them -- they were entrancing and beautiful; he now understood why Niou always chose to play with Rikkai's baby instead of someone else (like Shishido Ryou of Hyoutei, since it was clear Shishido and Kirihara were the two the trickster fancied most when the gentleman was absent) -- though he did manage to give a look to the touseled, well, even more touseled than normal ebony locks, and found his hand moving and grasping a wayward curl between his calloused fingers. The hair was surprisingly soft, and soon, both hands were there, roaming, feeling the soft mess that it was.

Kirihara's head tilted and leaned into the touch, his eyes closed again in contentment. It was one thing that Yanagi-senpai was doing this... it was another that the tallest player was being so gentle with him (after all, he was a _demon_, wasn't he?)

He'd had enough touching and wanted more tasting. Fingers still sifting through the dark curls, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the bare, smooth neck, kissing and licking and nipping at the flesh, enticing soft mewls from the smaller boy bent to his will. As the Ace tilted his head more to allow more access to his neck, Yanagi moved lower and attached himself to the boy's bony collarbone, nipping gently before licking at the now red skin as if apologetically (but he didn't need to be apologetic, and therefore, he was not).

Kirihara found his own hands making their way into smooth, still hair and tugging, making it almost as messy as his own. But a touseled Yanagi-senpai wasn't really as appealing as a touseled Kirihara was to the rest of his senpai-tachi.

As he kissed and nipped down the collarbone and torso, distracting the younger boy, his hands slowly slid down the small hips and inward to fiddle with the elastic-band tennis shorts. He teased the fabric around the band before pulling gently and slowly sliding them down, exposing Kirihara's manhood to the chilly air-conditioned locker room. A pleasured/pained noise escaped the ebony-haired boy's lips as Yanagi's fingers grazed his slowly-heating-despite-the-cold manhood (senpai's fingers were cold!)

He groaned, hips thrusting towards the hand for more of that spark feeling, but Yanagi stilled them. "Oh, God..." He bit his lip and leaned his head tiredly against the door, eyes closed as he felt the tongue that had been all over his chest disappear. He wanted to ask why he stopped, but didn't have to; something warm was on his growing arousal, not touching, but he felt it all the same. "Sen--" Replacing his word with a moan, Kirihara threw his head back, teeth sinking harder into his bottom lip as he was engulfed by what he could only imagine was the warm thing from seconds ago. "Senpai!"

Yanagi smirked around the smaller boy's manhood and swirled his tongue around the tip a few times teasingly before taking him all the way in, sucking only softly, enough to coax the boy into full hardness.

Just as soon as he started, he stopped and pulled his mouth away, allowing another smirk to cross his features at the boy's pout at losing the pleasure he was just experiencing. He managed to force himself not to mutter "Ii data" at the Junior Ace before he stood up straight and lifted Kirihara from his feet. Using his chest and the door to hold the light boy up, he tugged the shorts off the rest of the way over his shoes and flung them in the direction of one of the benches. Without the shorts extracting the Devil from opening his legs, he wrapped the milky legs around his waist and pulled away from the door.

He definitely did not want to take his kouhai for the first time _against a door_. One of the couches in the clubroom should be good, he noted and pressed his lips to the still-pouting swollen ones right near his face in a soft, chaste kiss.

Making his way to the clubroom door, he turned the handle and stepped in, softly placing the violent player on the couch. Before he straddled the muscular but small body, he stripped himself of his own clothing, watching the bright-as-ever apple-green eyes widen as he, too, was as naked. The smirk on his face widened (if possible for Yanagi), and the usually ever-present smirk on Kirihara's face was nowhere to be seen as the third of the demons lowered himself onto the small form, pinning him to the couch.

His wrists pressed into the cushions below him, the junior couldn't wrap his arms around his senpai's neck and pull him into a kiss like he wanted... but he didn't have to whine; Yanagi, as if understanding what his main data-collection wanted, he leaned down and captured those lips for his own again, tongue exploring all over like the first time they'd kissed. This time, Kirihara was more supportive and willing, mouth open and tongue almost battling against Yanagi's for dominance, but the winner was already clear.

The data player was reluctant to pull away, but he needed to if he was intending on taking Akaya. And he was intending on it.

When the Junior Ace pouted at the loss of lip contact, he immediately inserted two fingers into his mouth to silence him. He whispered into his ear for him to suck, and he obeyed, though shivered when his senpai's tongue darted out to lick at the shell.

Deciding it was enough, he pulled his fingers out, placed another small kiss to the red lips, and lowered his fingers, inserting one into the tight, unused opening. The green eyes widened again at the feeling, the smaller body squirming in discomfort, but it wasn't painful. Then a second finger was inserted, and tears threatened to spill, sitting idly at the corners of his eyes; Yanagi leaned down and kissed him softly, his other hand gently running along the warm chest.

"Y-Yanagi-senpai," Kirihara whined and bit his lip, wrapping his arms tightly around the older boy's neck as his wrists were released, his own fingers curling together and clinging. Was this what Niou-senpai had meant when he said it was going to hurt when he'd managed to get his pants undone?, that is, until _Yanagi_ had walked in and stopped Niou from doing anything else to Rikkai's baby.

With another soft kiss, Yanagi stretched the tight opening slowly and deliberately, to make sure it wouldn't hurt more than inevitable when the time came. And when he dubbed his kouhai stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and almost earned a whine of disapproval.

Leaning back down, he pressed another small kiss to the pouting lips again and slowly positioned himself at the Devil's opening. His hand reached for the neglected arousal, grasped it lightly, and he thrusted forward, easing himself in as slowly as he could muster with how long he'd been _waiting_ for this. Akaya felt _good_, and he wished that he'd figured a way to get him earlier; he was never letting this kid go. And though he hated to admit things like this... he loved the younger boy with everything he was. His love for him was the only explanation for all the data he'd collected on him, always watching him, knowing what to do to calm him down when he went Devil!mode...

Yanagi Renji, data man of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, was in love with Kirihara Akaya, Devil Ace.

He let Kirihara adjust first, before he started thrusting entirely once he was settled inside him. He watched as the boy's face tensed and calmed slowly as he got used to the penetration, and he slowly began to move inside him as his hand pumped gently with his even thrusts. The thin hips rose with the movements of his hand, and soft pleading noises escaped his lips, wanting more. He leaned back down and pressed his lips to the other's, cutting off the vocal pleads with his tongue diving in. The arms around his neck played with the hair there, tugging every few moments when he felt pleasure or pain.

Yanagi could no longer see those beautiful green eyes; his kouhai refused to open them, and it was killing him. But he did honestly like the look on the younger boy's face when they were intimate.

He angled his hips slightly and gave a hard thrust, Kirihara tensing all over again, but soon, his head snapped back and he pulled away from the kiss, eyes wide, and cried out for his senpai to do that again. Yanagi nodded and thrust again, and was awarded with a loud moan, one that he couldn't hear before as it was muffled. If anything, as he did that, the apple-green eyes were brighter than ever.

Leaning back down, he latched his lips to that smooth silky neck, free hand roaming along the pale but muscle-toned chest, his fingers lightly running against a nipple. The boy's chest arched into his hand and he smiled, biting down on the neck-shoulder junction; he was satisfied as Kirihara cried out.

His hips never lost their rhythm (Kamio would be proud), and he sucked on the bruised skin of the irresistable neck as his other hand pumped with his thrusts. They were both close, so early into it, too, but they were both young (and inexperienced) and had no idea what they were doing in the first place. Yanagi had given in to the lust and took his kouhai, whom he'd wanted for the longest time, but was saving... until at least the smaller boy was a little more mature.

And look how that backfired.

Kirihara was panting and writhing beneath him, eyes closed in ecstasy as his fingers clung to Yanagi's neck and hair.

Never in Yanagi Renji's life had he ever thought that the Devil Ace would want him, plead for more beneath him, and say his name like he had been for as long as they'd been like this. He'd thought his feelings would never be reciprocated and their senpai-kouhai relationship would just be purely platonic -- after all, he'd always thought Niou would be the one Akaya wanted -- but they were both experiencing the same pleasure... and Kirihara wasn't struggling like he had every time Niou was caught molesting him on the courts, in the locker room, the shower stalls, the hallway, club room... everywhere Niou Masaharu wanted to claim the youngest on the team.

But Kirihara Akaya was Yanagi's for the taking.

With another angled thrust, Kirihara cried out and arched closer to his senpai, fingers curling tightly into the hair around them as he came. The sound alone helped the data player finish and, instead of vocally letting his release be known, he bit down on the already reddened, bruising flesh, hand finally letting go of his kouhai's spent member. The ebony-haired second year bit his lip and groaned at the bite to his neck, and Yanagi kissed him softly, slowly pulling out.

Rikkai's baby had to admit... he didn't expect any of this, especially not his senpai _biting_ him. But he was the data player and a third of the demon emperors; he was capable of anything.

He allowed himself to relax into the kiss, his tense body calming down, and he released his rough grip on his senpai's neck. His mouth opened to the tongue running across his lips and he moaned into the kiss, pulling the taller boy closer. But Yanagi decided it was time to get up and pulled away, Kirihara following as his hands were still latched to his senpai.

"Akaya," he said after the kiss had ended -- the first time he actually spoke this entire time -- "We should get cleaned up and head home."

With that, he lifted the light boy into his arms and carried him towards the showers after one last look at the abused couch. He'd have to somehow persuade Niou (or threaten him) -- though the trickster would be pissed that Yanagi got to take Kirihara first -- to get money from Hyoutei. The data man was sure that, if anyone, Niou Masaharu could persuade one Shishido Ryou to 'borrow' some of Atobe's money for the Rikkai club room couch (seeing as Shishido was too poor to pay for it himself, despite the school he goes to).

It was never said outloud... but they both loved each other; the rich team and Rikkai's trickster would just have to deal with the fact that Yanagi Renji wanted and took Kirihara Akaya.

* * *

**end note**: I cannot believe I actually finished this. I was working for days on it, thanks to distractions on the Internet (roleplay, AIM, youtube, whatever). But I finally finished it. And even though it probably sucks, I hope at least someone enjoyed it. And maybe, hopefully, I'll get some reviews? :3


End file.
